Frustration at Temporal Tower
by Pikachu247
Summary: When Pika and Blaze end up at Temporal Tower, can they finally save the world? Or will they fail, trying many times? Friendshipping, Rendshipping. Rated T for safety. PMD Centric fic. Oneshot.


_**Hey readers! I plan to take a break from CA, so this one shot will take the place while I look for new ideas. :P It may be short, but that's OK. This'll be a little friendshipping, about the frustrating experience I had at Temporal Tower. This is what my characters would probably feel anyways. I give credit to Bittersweet Romanticide's Challenge, specifically Chapter 7. That first page break was pretty funny, so I think I'll give this idea a shot. Also, major Rendshipping in this story. So, Let's rock and roll!**_

** Frustration at Temporal Tower**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Smooth...This is just great. How can we do this without Grovyle?!" Blaze raved. She looked slightly insane.

Pika and Blaze were at the foot of Temporal Tower, after walking a VERY long path.

"He was the strongest out of the three of us, but Dusknoir just has to ruin the day like last time." She finished.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Grrrrr..." Dusknoir had just abducted Team Pika. They were tied up as tight as possible, almost squeezing the life out of them. The Sableye surrounding them had razor sharp claws. They were probably Dusknoir's minions. The Torchic and Pikachu tried their best to get out, but that attempt was futile._

"_Listen, I have a plan..." The evolved wood gecko whispered. _

"_When they start swiping, try your best to break free! Their claws will most likely loosen the wires before they can reach us. When that happens, use your most powerful attack!" His plan didn't seem very complicated, and since they had not yet heard his side of the story, the two beside him were having second thoughts. _

"_Why should we trust you? You stole the Time Gears! You tried to stop time, right from under our noses!" The Torchic replied harshly. Pika was being quiet, still deep in thought about the situation. He knew what to do at times like this, though his very indecisive nature usually wouldn't allow him to do that. _

"_I agree." He stated simply. "His plan is good. There's no other way to break free."_

"_WHAT?! You're actually going to believe him? We don't know what he could do after this!" Blaze retorted, obviously against the idea._

"_I know, but it's the only way we'll get out with our lives. We'll have to cope with him." The Pikachu was usually the voice of reason, this time was no different._

"_Fine..." Blaze grumbled._

"_Ok, now, on three...One...Two...THREE!"_

_The trio broke free in a flash. "Now we have to move! Come on, hurry up!" The Grovyle yelled. He was right. They had no time. They had to escape to live._

**END FLASHBACK**

Blaze remembered how harsh she was towards the Grovyle. She never did get the chance to apologize for her rude nature.

"We can't worry about that right now Blaze, the only thing right now we have to do is try to fight through Temporal Tower. We can't go back now, we've come too far to do that." Pika stated.

Blaze nodded, following Pika cautiously. She couldn't help but jump at the sight in front of her.

"A MONSTER HOUSE?! ALREADY?!" Pika screamed his lungs out.

He was right. As soon as they entered, A whole house of Pokemon dropped down out of nowhere. Monster House Pokemon usually turned out to be tougher than any other Pokemon in the dungeon. Blaze and Pika readied themselves, coming into a battle stance.

"Calm down, let's focus on the fight." Blaze was usually the one that crapped her feathers, and Pika was usually calm, but monster houses made even the team leader of Team Pika cower.

Pika readied a Discharge, which was a good move since affected all enemy Pokemon in the room.

Most were knocked out, but around a quarter had missed the attack. Out of all of them, they were all Golem, which knew Earthquake. Electric and Fire vs. Ground equals bad. Very bad.

All four Golems unleashed their earthquake attacks respectively.

"AWWWW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" Pika screamed as he blacked out.

Blaze had been caught by surprise, blacking out as well.

_'Hours later...'_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" The two screamed aloud.

They were once again outside Temporal Tower. Looks like they blacked out. They had always wondered, when they fainted, they somehow would magically teleport back to the entrance. Another thing they noticed, was that their treasure bag was empty.

"Damn it! We've been mugged. AGAIN!" Blaze yelled.

"Jesus...This sucks." Pika replied. Temporal Tower was infamous for monster houses, which usually did away with 'visitors' like Pika and Blaze.

"We have to try again!" Blaze exclaimed. "We can't give up now!"

Pika nodded, and tried their hand again, at conquering Temporal Tower.

_'5 minutes later...'_

They had quickly made it to the third floor, thanks to the stairs being behind them all that time.

But, of course, Lady Luck was not with them, and the duo ran into yet another monster house.

"Damn it..." Pika cursed.

A Bronzor had cast Mass Protect, (fake move alert) which casts Protect on every ally Pokemon on the floor. Of course, this Bronzor was not on their team. This attack completely negated Pika's Discharge, and the Pokemon marched towards Team Pika. _"I bet Grovyle is having the time of his life..." _Pika thought to himself.

_'Meanwhile...'_

Pika was right. Since they would disappear when this ordeal was over, Celebi and Grovyle tied up some loose ends. In a way no one expected.

"Oh...yeah, right there..." came the Shiny Celebi's voice.

"I love you..." Grovyle said, in between moans.

"I love you too...ohhh..." the small, pink fairy replied. They shared a kiss, and returned to the act to which anyone would probably rip their eyes out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to our heroes...

"Auuuughhhh..." came Pika's voice. "What did I do last night...?" He said, wobbling.

Blaze was still sound asleep, giggling in her sleep every now and then.

Our favorite hero had just remembered what happened. He and his partner had lost to yet another monster house.

"Crap..." the male Pikachu sighed and lied back down. He couldn't do much, since Blaze was still asleep.

He sighed exasperatedly at his life in general. He had just learned some shocking news when he returned from his trip to the future. Now, he touched the Tower, and all of a sudden, the Dimensional Scream activated.

He saw Dialga going crazy, probably from the many storms and earthquakes, becoming Primal Dialga.

After this, he knew he had to stop Dusknoir from completing his plan.

After that, he took out a Time Gear and once again, the Dimensional Scream had activated itself again.

This time around, he saw Grovyle and the Shiny Celebi from earlier doing...oh god...

"Ewwwwww, GROSS!!" He yelled, a look on his face clearly stating: What the fuck?

Blaze instantly shot up, awaking, probably from Pika's scream. She got into a battle stance.

"What happened?!" She asked frantically.

"Nothing...I'll tell you later." He said, looking freaked out, as if he had been surprised or something.

"Okay." Blaze calmed down. "So, this would be our third try, eh?"

"Yeah..." Pika muttered. "Let's try to get back into Temporal Tower." He said.

This time around, their trip was successful, halfway through at least.

"Phew...we've gotten to the halfway point." Pika said, pointing toward the Kanghaskhan Statue in front of them.

"We don't have much before the final battle...this is just the calm before the storm." He said.

"Yeah..." was all Blaze could reply. She was as nervous as her partner.

But, they wouldn't know that the first fifteen floors of Temporal Tower is like a walk in the park compared to the final ten floors of the tower. Temporal Spire was going to be much harder than Temporal Tower.

_First Try, Date 1/1/08._

The dynamic duo had gotten lucky the first eight floors, but the ninth floor, another monster house was waiting for them.

"Aw crap." Pika said as he used Discharge.

Blaze followed up with a Fire Blast, knocking out more Pokemon.

But, of course, life is never easy, nor fair.

Five Golems dropped from the ceiling and used earthquake. Again.

Both Pika and Blaze cursed under their breaths as they lost consciousness.

_'Hours later...'_

"DOES ARCEUS HATE ME?!" Pika yelled in hate.

"Maybe, let's see if Arceus let's us through this time." Blaze said, sighing exasperatedly.

_'Second try, Date: 1/2/08'_

This time, they made it through to the tenth floor, actually winning against the occasional monster house. They were in the room with the stairs. They were so close to the end...NOT!

Another monster house dropped from the ceiling, all of them being Onixes.

"Another fucking monster house..." Pika and Blaze both said. "WE WERE SO FUCKING CLOSE!" They yelled before they fell asleep under the massive earthquakes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn! I hate this fucking place! I want to fucking burn this tower down! They probably gather there for shits and giggles, saying "Hahahaha, these guys are total idiots, let's just screw with them!" I want to fucking massacre them!" Pika yelled death threats so loud, it could probably be heard from Treasure Town.

"Calm down, we'll get to it eventually..." Blaze said reassuringly. Life never was fair. Why start now?

_'Many tries later...' _(They were on the 75th try from those wondering.)

'Ok, this sucks balls. Why do they always do that?! What fucking purpose does it serve? I want to fucking destroy this! When the fuck does Dialga show its fat ass anyways? I agree, I'm sick and tired of this bullshit." It was Blaze's turn to scream threats at the world.

Truth is, they've been here for...2 months, suffering, just trying as hard as they could to reach the top of Temporal Tower.

"ARCEUS HATES ME!! WHY?!" Pika screamed at the ceiling, expecting another monster house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Hall of Origin, Arceus was sneezing like crazy. She hadn't had a cold, she didn't know of any allergies, she didn't know why. She could only wonder what was going on.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Around 20 more tries later...'_

"WE ARE AT THE TENTH FLOOR! FINALLY!" Pika and Blaze cheered in unison. They quickly put up their guard, expecting a monster house.

Unfortunately, they were right, and a monster house dropped from the ceiling.

"BRING IT, ASSHOLES!" They screamed in unison, and quickly got to work.

Pika used Discharge, Blaze using Flamethrower, knocking out several Pokemon. Then, Pika unleashed a Volt Tackle, one of the fruits of his and Blaze's training during the last 2 months.

He devastated many of the Pokemon, leaving only 10 more. Bad news, 2 Golem, 3 Probopass, 1 Porygon-Z, and 4 Steelix. Pika and Blaze thought up a new attack during their training and decided to try out one of them.

"Let's do this! They won't stop us now!" They said together.

Pika did a Rapid Spin, fused with a Volt Tackle, and Blaze fired a Fire Spin at the spinning yellow blur that was the Pikachu. They called this one, Flaming Tornado.

There were only 3 Pokemon left after that, The Porygon-Z, 1 of the Probopass, and the last Steelix.

Pika did the same thing as last time, using a Rapid Spin and Volt Tackle. Blaze, this time used a Fire Blast, and increased the velocity and speed of the Spinning Volt Tackle. Then, the Fire Blast engulfed Pika, and became a huge dragon, knocking out every Pokemon that it hit.

When Pika and Blaze were finished, they were panting heavily.

"We...we did it!" The Pikachu and Torchic jumped for joy.

"This is why I love you..." Blaze said. Her wings flew up to her beak at her words. _'Crap, that was supposed to stay secret!" _She thought.

"Why are you so surprised? I think I...love you too." Pika confessed to her.

They were both surprised at the sudden confessions from each other, Pika and Blaze were speechless. They had no idea they both felt the same way. They smiled as they inched closer and pulled their partner into a large embrace, both squeezing the life out of the other.

They released each other, but Pika held Blaze's face in his golden, yellow paws.

He silently closed the distance, his lips meeting her beak. Although it was sharp, Pika just forgot about everything, and caressed Blaze's face with his hands, hugging her at the same time. They had both closed their eyes, enjoying the others lips/beak.

They pulled apart, and smiled. They were finally satisfied, but they knew it wouldn't be over until they defeated Dialga.

"Oh yeah, that time 2 months ago, I was going to tell you something." Pika said.

"Oh yeah...I completely forgot about that!" Blaze laughed through that.

"When I touched one of the Time Gears, the Dimensional Scream activated, and..." He paused for a moment.

"Yeah, what did you see?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well...Grovyle and Celebi...from the future...they had...sex..." He finished, blushing very hard.

Temporal Tower shook again, but not from an earthquake this time, but from a very loud scream.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Came Blaze's very loud voice.

Pika's ears almost fell off when he heard this scream.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY NEVER TOLD ME!" She said.

"That's because it happened 2 months ago." The Pikachu said flatly.

"Well...I guess they're happy, huh?" The Torchic replied.

"Yeah." was his simple reply.

"I guess...it's time to finish this." Pika said.

"Yeah, that's right." Blaze said.

"Let's finish this together." Pika said, the happy expression on his face gone, replaced by seriousness.

"Agreed." Blaze replied.

And with that, they headed up the final staircase, fully prepared for Dialga.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How was that? That was pretty long, and I hoped you liked it! That was seven pages on OpenOffice! Seven! Longer than any chapter on Counterpart Appreciation! Yeah, I'm bad. Told ya there was Friendshipping and Rendshipping. Lots of that. So, please R&R! Pikachu247, over and out!**_

**Frustration at Temporal Tower: Complete.**


End file.
